Broken
by WalkingDeadHeart
Summary: Can two broken people be put together and make a whole? This is the story about Tracy, the broken boy who want to fix the broken girl. With the help of Olivia and Elliot can these two fifteen year olds get their innocence back? Rated m for language, abuse and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Law & Order SVU

**Hello fellow SVU lovers! I've had this idea rattling around in my head for a while so I decided to see if my writing is any seeing if any of lovely people like. I'm super excited and nervous to read your reactions. So this is a svu story but Olivia and Elliot will not be the stars. Also I'm changing a few things. This is going to be around the same time as season 14 BUT Elliot never leaves and none of the new detectives will be involved. Also Alex is still their ADA. **

Chapter 1

Tracy took a drag from his cigarette and watch the smoke fade into the air. Even though it October in New York he preferred being outside on the bleachers for

lunch. Out here he could be alone with his thoughts and didn't have to act like a normal fifteen year old boy. No matter what his therapist or dad told him, Tracy

knew he was never going to be normal and even though he put on real good show, the kids at school were starting to notice. What kind of teenage boy hates

sex, going to parties and avoids drugs? Things were getting better though. He had a best friend, Adam and a girlfriend, Amanda. Adam knew why Tracy didn't

act normal but Amanda didn't. How could he tell her? He didn't even mean to tell Adam.

Tracy finished his cigarette then reached into his backpack to retrieve his sandwich. As he chewed on it he watched a lone figure make its way up to him. "Hey,

freak show." It was Lucy, a friend of Adam's. Tracy didn't say anything as she sat down in front of him and lit her cigarette. "You going to Johnathan's party this

weekend?" She kept her eyes out on the field. "Yup. Amanda begged me and I figure I'd finally throw her a bone." Tracy wondered why she was even talking to

him, they didn't really get along. "From what I hear that's the only bone she's ever gotten from you." At that comment Tracy face flushed. This is why they didn't

get along. Him and her, they were too much alike. She knew, without him or Adam saying a word to her, that he was broken and he knew she was too. They

never talked about it, except when she made crude comments like that. "What do you want Lucy?" He snapped at her. She lent back and let her elbows lay on

the bench behind her. She was quite for so long he thought she decided to ignore him. "What do you think they tell themselves?" When she finally spoke she

turned around to face him. Tracy studied her for a moment. Lucy was 15 just like him and older by one month. She was wearing a faded black hoodie that had

wings on the back and jeans that had holes in her knees. Holes that had been made by being a favorite pair of pants. She wore black converse with 'Love'

being written on the toes of the left foot and 'Hate' on the right. Her brown hair was wildly been wiped around her face by the fall wind which had also made

her cheeks red and her pale skin even paler. Her eyes blue which usually had a dead look in them were filled with screaming pain. "I don't know and I never

want to know." She walked away after he answered her and in that moment Tracy knew it was time to tell someone something very wrong was happening to

her.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia glanced down at her phone and saw it was almost 4:30. She lent back in the chair in the café. She had grabbed a table as she waited for Tracy. He had

been a case of her's almost a year ago. His mother had been a crack whore, named Megan, who had pimped him out to pay for her habit since he was five

years old. At ten he started to fight against her customers, or at least he did until she lied and told him he was a product of rape. That part is why Olivia fought

so hard to get this poor kid away from his mother. At thirteen he had been picked up for prostitution. Olivia had dropped the precinct that was holding him

because of another case. Everybody there thought he was lying about his story but she listened. Convincing Captain Cragen and Alex Cabot to take the case

was easy. Elliot kept warning her about getting too close but she had to get him away. Half way through the trial Tracy's father was found.

Megan finally gave a name that Finn and Munch were able to track down. They found him working in garage right outside of New York. Turns out his mother was

never raped. In fact, Tracy's father Sean, had been her boyfriend for years. When she got pregnant he decided that they needed to get clean. Megan talked

Sean into robbing a store to get money started then they would be good and clean for their baby. Sean got caught during the robbery and went to jail for 6

months. When he got out he got enrolled into a rehab and got his life on track as his tried to find the baby he wasn't even sure was out there. Finally at nearly

fourteen years old Tracy was able to have a childhood.

They had kept in touch throughout the year. Tracy would call Olivia and talk to her about school, grades and how fast he was making friends. His dad was real

good about making sure he got to his therapy every week, even went in with him with some times. Olivia was so happy that everything was going very well

but when he called yesterday wanting to get together he sounded off. Elliot told her it was probably nothing but still her heart raced at the thought of

something bad happening to him

"Hey, Olivia." A voice had shaken her from her thoughts. "Tracy," She stood up and hugged the fifteen year old with a pink strip through his dirty blonde hair.

They sat down and started with small talk for a while but once the subject turned to school Olivia noticed a change in him. "Tracy, is everything okay? With

school? With your dad?" Olivia asked concern written all over her face. "Yeah," he said, "but, um, there is this girl at school. And uh, I don't think everything is

okay for her." "A girl?" Olivia asked, "What makes you say that?" "I recognize the dead look in her eyes." He fiddled with the lip on his cup. Olivia stared at him

for a moment before answering, "Tell me what you can and I'll do what I do."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Captain, I know it's not a lot to go on but if I can just go talk to her parents-" "I said no, Olivia. We investigate cases. We don't make them." The captain said

interrupting her plead. "So we're just going to ignore a tip of abuse?" She asked challenging him. Cragen looked at her with sad eyes. "Liv, we can't save them

all. Especially when they're not the ones reaching out to us. Go work on a case you already have."

Olivia sat down at her desk where right across her partner Elliot, who was writing a report. " I told you he wasn't going to allow it." He said without looking up.

"Well, what I am suppose to do? This girl could be in real trouble."Olivia ran her hands through her hair then rested her elbows on the desk.

**Soo? What do you guys think? Leave me a review with your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello SVU lovers! Here's chapter 2.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUS

Elliot looked up, "What all did Tracy say?" "Not a whole lot. He doesn't know if it's sexual or physical. He's not even sure who is doing what to her. We have to find out if something is going on, Elliot." Olivia knew it sounded hopeless but she had to at least try. He finished up his report then went and got his coat, "Well, I think the school would be a good place to start. See if she started acting differently all of sudden."

"Hi, I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Stabler we're here to talk to the principal about Lucy Sky." Olivia and Elliot flashed their badges as they approached the secretary at her desk. She was an older lady who had probably been there all of her life. "Of course you are. That girl was been nothing but trouble for years. This fighting business is just another thing to add to her already long list of bad behavior. Lucky for you Ms. Hanagen is available right now." She said as she lend to them the door and then introduced them. Olivia and Elliot shared a look as they walked into the office. Ms. Hanagen was a white women in her late thirties. She wore a pant suit and her hair was cut very short. She looked kind but tough. "Hello detectives, please have a seat. So I hear you're are curious about Lucy." "Yes, "Elliot replied, "tell us about her fighting." "I'm afraid there isn't a whole lot to tell you. Once an adult is there the fighting has either ceased or no one will say what has happened. Lucy is a good kid she's just been having some trouble." Ms. Hanagen answered. "What kind of trouble and when did it start?" Olivia asked searching for something that would confirm Tracy's story. "When she was about eleven I suppose is when her grades started to drop. A year or so later the stealing, started then the smoking. I use to be a teacher at Lucy's elementary school. Since then it has been one thing after another. She isn't a bad kid. She's just like a lot of other kids. All these hormones and no idea how to control them. I imagine she will be calming down here soon." Elliot gave a skeptic look, "Hormones? Did it ever cross your mind that it could be something else?" "Like what? She comes from a good loving home. Her parents aren't rich but they are not homeless. She comes dressed and fed every day. I have never seen any unusual bruises. She is doing a lot better than some of the other kids I have here." The two detectives could hear her starting to get defensive. "Are there any teacher we could talk to about her?" Olivia asked. "Mr. Koop is her home room, and Creative Writing teacher. He should have a free period now if you would like to go talk to him"

"Lucy is a smart kid. Her write is always amazing. She really pours her soul onto the pages." Mr. Koop said handing over some of her work. Olivia took them and gave him a grateful smile, "Has she ever implied in her writing that she was being abused somehow?" "Abused? No, why do you ask?" He questioned. "When good kids get into a lot of trouble at school that usually means something is going on at home." Elliot answered standing next to Olivia with his hands behind his back. "Well, in some of her writing she talks about how society rapes people and beats them down but there has never been a mention of her suffering anything." Mr. Koop answered but then outside the classroom they heard a commotion going on out in the hallway. The three adult pushed themselves through throng of teenagers. When they got to the front they saw two girls fighting. Before the adults could react a boy of about seventeen picked up the girl in a grey hoodie then spun them around before setting her down. The other girl was quickly joined by some friends who began hugging her and asking her if she was okay. It was then Mr. Koop decided to intervene. "What's going on here?" "Oh Mr. Koop Lucy just started attacking Sam for no reason." One of the friends answered. "It's true Mr. Koop! I was just getting my books so I could get to class then out of nowhere she started to slap me across the face." The girl cried. Elliot had been around enough teen girls to recognized crocodile tears and this girl was putting on a show. "That is not true! Let go of me, Adam!" Lucy screeched as she struggled to get out of the boys arms. "She started calling me a cunt and a crazy slut. Then she pushed me, so I obviously had to push her back." "You, Miss Jones, will have detention tomorrow after school, as for you, Miss Sky. This is the third fight this month. You will have in school suspension for three days. Now quickly everybody get to your class before I start handing out even more detentions." Mr. Koop said as he ignored the pleas of the injustice of the situation from both girls.

"So what do you think?" Olivia asked Elliot once they were in the car. "I think that if we don't find evidence soon Lucy is going to be another kid who falls through the cracks." Elliot started up the car and they drove back to the precinct. Once they arrived back they divided the food they had gotten along the way as well as the papers from Mr. Koop. "Elliot listen to this, 'The only scars they can see are the ones that have been I have given myself. Their words cut me deeper than I ever could.' Does that sound like an example of society being beaten down?" Olivia looked up at her partner. "We can see it Liv but it still isn't enough to convince Cragen to allow us to pursue this case." Elliot replied as he continued to read, "Empty nights with a full bed, scream turn into bubbles that will never pop, sheets stained with red connected to white, colors across skin, they stare into the eyes that bleed with pain but all they see is blue.' This girl is begging for someone to notice her pain." He shook his head.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Leave me loves!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello svu lovers! Sorry for the late update. I current don't have internet at my apartment and i was unable to to get connect. I tried to take my computer to a cafe but my computer died and the wall i was plugged wasn't working or something . But anyways here is the new chapter! **

* * *

"_Ten more minutes."_ Lucy thought as she glanced up at the clock. She jumped her leg up and down as she tapped the song in her head on the desk with her fingers. Ms. Carrie hushed her for the fiftieth time that day. Lucy was sure that Ms. Carrie was just as glad as she was that it was her last day in suspension. She glanced at the clock again. Nine more minutes. Lucy laid her head on the desk and held in the groan. Lucy hated clocks. They were a horrible reminder of how slow time really was. _"Who really wants to know how much time has passed or what time things need to get done anyway?" _She looked up again, seven more minutes. She turned her head to look outside. While she hated clocks she loved windows. They gave her an escape when she didn't want to deal with what was going on around her at that moment…. Like last night. It was getting worse. The time she had in between was getting shorter _"No!"_ She shook her head. She didn't want to deal with those thoughts right now.

"Alright, kids since its Friday I'm going to be nice and let you out five minutes earlier. It'll be our little secret." Ms. Carrie said with a little smile on her face. _"It's our little secret, honey."_ A voiced whispered in Lucy's head. She stood up and ran out the door almost as she was trying to run away from the voice.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVBUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Lucy fiddled with Adam's radio as she tried to ignore Amanda's prattling in the back seat. Lucy loved Adam's car. He had gotten it from his dad who had gotten it from his dad. Lucy was pretty sure Adam loved this car more than his own life. Lucy knew she loved it more than she did Adam's life. She giggled at her joke.

"What are you giggling at, bitch?" He took his eyes off the road just long enough to say that.

"Nothing, jerk." She replied.

Adam had black hair that reached to about his chin but he usually had it pushed back and wore a baseball hat to keep it that way. He was tall and usually wore t-shirts with jeans then his works boots. He was a handsome seventeen year old and had girls chasing him all the time. Only problem was Adam was not into girls. Him being gay was something only friends and family knew. Adam was not ashamed of who he was he just didn't think it was the world's business to who he invited into his bed.

"So who's excited for the party tonight? I'm so happy I was able to convince Tracy to go." Amanda kissed Tracy's cheek and squeezed his hand. "It's going to be so much more fun with you there, babe."

Lucy glared at the couple but before she could reply Adam interjected. "Just remember guys I have a date tonight so I can take you but you're going to have to find a different ride home."

"You mean you have a fuck session." Lucy poked him in the ribs. Adam shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything.

Amanda giggled. "No, a date is romantic."

"_God, could you be any more girly?"_ Lucy thought as she stared at her. Amanda's blonde hair was up in a ponytail and was wearing her cheerleader outfit which being the school colors was a baby blue and white. Well, technically the school colors are a dark blue and white but that doesn't look cute for cheerleaders. Or so they said when they were finally able to change the uniforms. God forbid if the art program needs money to actually fix something but the damn cheerleaders need to make changes to their perfectly fine outfits so let's throw cash at them like the strippers they are. Lucy bite her tongue from actually saying it.

Tracy on the other hand was wearing black hoodie with his dad's garage company logo on it, dark blue jeans with batman converse. He had a dirty blonde hair that he was always sweeping from his brilliant green eyes and a shot of pink ran through his bangs. Tracy sometimes worked with his dad on cars so he was building some muscle and giving him a tan that was just starting to fade. Lucy would never admit it outside her own head but she found Tracy completely gorgeous. "Believe me sugar, there will be some romance" Adam teased.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Lucy was listening to her iPod as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She dropped her backpack off at the once she was inside. She looked into the kitchen and saw her mother had the TV on one of her cooking shows. Her mother looked up at her for a moment but then went to the chicken recipe. Lucy sighed and took her ear buds out as she went to check on her brother. She only had to knock once before Jude let her in.

"How was everything today?" Lucy asked.

"School was boring but mom is making my favorite tonight." He said as he sat back down at his desk to do his homework. Lucy nodded her head as she sat on his bed.

"Are you going to eat with us? Dad is supposed to be home tonight." He asked turning around.

"No. I have plans tonight." She laid down her legs dangling off the edge.

"What kind of plans that you can't have dinner with us? Please Luce! It's been ages since all four of us have had dinner together. Either you or dad are always busy." Jude pleaded.

Lucy sat up leaning back on her arms. She bit her bottom lip, "Tell you what? Tomorrow I'll stay home for us to have dinner." Jude nodded his head disappointed she wasn't staying in tonight. Lucy got up messing up her brother's hair as she left to go into her room.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"What are you doing?" Tracy asked as he pulled Amanda's hand from his pants.

"I wanted to try something the other cheerleaders told me about" Amanda blushed.

"You don't have to do anything." Tracy said he kissed her. Adam had dropped them off at her house and now they were laying on her bed. They continued kissing some more but before too much longer Amanda stuck her hand back down his pants.

"Amanda, I told you don't have to do anything." He said as he detangled himself from her.

"But, baby, I WANT too." Amanda said as she sat up.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Tracy got up and locked himself in for a moment. He leaned against the door and slide down it. He pushed his hands into his eyes and taking deep breaths trying to push back the memories. His therapist kept telling him he needed to be honest with Amanda but the idea of telling her that he was broken made his stomach rolled. All of sudden Tracy's ass started vibrating. It caught him off guard for a moment before he remembered that it was his phone.

_Im outside –A_

_We'll be out in a minute –T_

Tracy took a deep breath and slowly released it then unlocked the door. "Adam is outside." Amanda looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Okay. We ok?" She tilted her head to the side.

Tracy walked to the bed and leaned across to give her a kiss, "Of course."

"Let me just change real quick." Amanda jumped off the bed and walked to her closet. She threw on some jeans and t-shirt.

Tracy smirked. He never understood why she hung out with the people she did. She was so sweet and pure. It was one of the reason he decided to ask her out. Girls had asked him out since he joined this school. Amanda was special though. They had shared an English class freshman year than home room this year. They had been friendly but she didn't throw herself at him. Being with her was easy and nice. Plus there wasn't a lot of pressure for sexual things. Before him she never had a boyfriend or been kissed. So they could take things slow but lately she was wanting for more and it terrified him.

"Ready?" She had pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and they went out to Adam's car.

* * *

**Send me reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello svu lovers! Here is the next chapter. ABUSE WARNING! Tracy is going to have a flash back.**

* * *

Lucy popped her neck as Adam's car rolled up in front of Johnathan's house. He turned off the car and the four teens walked up to the house.

"I thought you had a date." Lucy asked lighting a cigarette. Adam didn't allow smoking in the car. There was a good chance of him killing you if you got any ash anywhere in the car.

"Got cancelled." From his tone Lucy could tell he didn't want to talk about it. Once inside the house Tracy and Amanda went off to hang with the cheerleaders and jocks. Lucy and Adam went into the kitchen, where all the drinks were. They dropped off a bottle of cheap vodka. A rule of Johnathan's parties were anybody could come but you had to bring some type of party favor. They grabbed a drink then headed downstairs. This is where all the stoners hung out at. The stink of weed was strong enough to reach the top of the stairs. There was a group sitting in a circle one of them had turned around. "Hey guys! Ya wanna hit?" Johnathan gave a dopey grin as he held up the bong. Adam sat down next to him while Lucy went to the other side... "You guys came just in time. Just got started a new bowl. Even though Johnathan went to school in New York he lived in queens. It was a good hour drive to his parties but it was always worth it, more than half the school came to these parties. Adam took the first hit then passed it. For a while that's all anyone did, Puff puff pass. In the background there was a mixture of Atmosphere and the beat of whatever the drunk people were playing.

Lucy stumbled upstairs. Her throat was burning and she couldn't stop coughing. She poured herself some beer and took a drink to calm her throat. Before she knew it the beer was gone. She tried to set it down but missed the ledge. She attempted to catch it get but all it did was dance around her fingers for a moment then dropped on the floor. Lucy couldn't stop the giggles from coming out of her as she slide to the floor.

"Lucy, Lucy Sky? Is that you?" Lucy looked up and saw an older, handsome man looking down on at her.

"Do I know you?" She lifted an eyebrow at him.

"It's me, Mike Smith. I use to go to high school with your dad. How is your dad?" He leaned against his hip against the counter and brushed his brown hair back. Lucy had a dopey smile on her face until he brought up her father. It fall off her face almost as fast as if someone had slapped her. She struggled to get up. Mike leaned down and grabbed her arm to help her up. Once she was up she yanked her arm out of his grasp. "Aren't you a little old to be at a high school party?"

He gave a little smirked "Well, when you're the reason half these kids have their drinks you get invited because 'you're a cool guy." He made quotation marks with fingers, "I just never showed up before."

"Whatever." Lucy said as she left the kitchen and wondered back down to the basement.

"I'll be seeing you around Lucy." Mike called out from behind her with a smirk.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Adam looked down at his phone.

_Sis is gonna txt me wen on her way home & rent finally gone! Come on over babe –S_

_I'm reaaaallly stoned LOL idk if I can drive – A_

_Ah :( - S_

_Plus I drove my friends to this party that is an hour away – A_

_:( - S_

Adam sighed. He left the weed circle to go to the bathroom. He took his hat off and splashed his face trying to get sober up. His hot date had yet to come out of the closet. His parents were hard-core conservatives. Adam ran his fingers through his hair. He was trying hard not too but he was falling hard for this guy. "Fuck." His whispered. He brushed his hair back and put on his hat.

_Im on my way – A_

_Yay! :) – S_

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUVUSVU SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Are you sure you don't want something to drink?" Amanda offered Tracy her red cup. Tracy shook his head.

"Come on, Tracy. Why did you come to a party and not wanna drink?" Sam, one of Amanda's friends, asked.

"I came because she asked me." Tracy said trying not to sound as bored as he was. He was trying to enjoy himself but a party was only so sound for so long when you didn't drink or do drugs.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at him, "Amanda, come with me to the bathroom." She said as she grabbed Amanda's leading her away. Once those two were gone all the other cheerleaders and jocks closed in on themselves.

Tracy stretched himself on the couch. He watched everybody stagger around. It was an all too familiar sight for him. The first memories of his mother is either her stumbling around looking for her next high or laying her bed paying for it. That is until she started using him to pay for it.

**(Warning)**

_Tracy wandered out of the kitchen. Away from the shouting and the metallic burn in his nose. Mommy was upset because she didn't have enough money for her medicine and this wasn't one of the men she locked herself in their room with. Tracy sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He wanted to turn it up so he didn't have to hear the shouting but that always got him in trouble. Soon the shouting turned into whispers then stopped. It wasn't long before the man came and joined him. _

"_Whatcha watchin' little man?" One hand was caressing his hair and the other was on the back of the couch._

_Tracy shrugged his shoulders. "There's no cartoons on." They sat there for a while just watching TV. After a while though the man grabbed his hand. First he just held it but then he put it down his pants. Tracy got didn't want to this, he tried to yank his hand away but the man slapped him across the face. _

"_Don't fight it!" He whispered harshly, "Don't you want to help your mommy?"_

_Tracy nodded his head too scared to cry or fight the man anymore._

_At one point Tracy got scared that it was never going to end but then it did. The man got up without a word then gave mommy her medicine in the kitchen. She didn't even glance at his direction before shutting the door to their room. Tracy just sat on the couch for a moment before following her. Once in there he climbed onto her bed jumping over his own makeshift bed on the floor. Then that's when the tears came. Tracy just sat next to his mommy trying to get her to wake up. The longer it took the more he cried and the louder he screamed at her to wake up. _

_Finally she opened her eyes. "Tracy, baby. I'm so sorry. IT was a onetime thing. Never again." She promised as she tucked him into her side. _

A hand touched his shoulder causing Tracy to jump off the couch. When he turned around he saw Lucy take a step back from.

"Whoa. You take something to make ya jump?" she said as she took a drink from her red cup.

"No," He said shaking his head, "Just lost in memories." He sat back down and tried to calm his heartbeat. He couldn't believe he went there tonight. He usually avoided those memories like the plague. Lucy jumped over the back of the couch landing next to him but not touching.

Tracy stared at the floor lost in his head. He couldn't believe he did that. Especially here. Just what he needed, think about his first fucking hand job, in a house full of strangers. So far he isn't going through any of his normal side effects after a flashback.

"Is Adam still downstairs?" He asked.

Lucy shook her head then finished her drink. "I saw him come up here but I haven't found him yet."

Amanda leaned over the couch to drape herself over Tracy, "So this guy just told me that Adam has left the party like an hour ago." Tracy jumped as Amanda touched him but her calmed down once he heard her voice.

"Freak show." Lucy muttered.

"Amanda, Tracy, you guys can stay come with me when I leave. I got a ride." Sam said ignoring Lucy.

"We can't leave Lucy. Adam is gonna be pissed." Tracy said. He knew that would get to Sam. She had a crush on Adam. That's one of the reasons she hated Lucy, she thought those two had a thing going on between them.

Sam chewed on the inside of her lip, "fine she can come too." She sat down next to another cheerleader.

The party continued for a couple more hours but soon people started filing out. Either to other parties or to make it on time for their curfews. Tracy was trying his hardest to fight sleep and Amanda. She had a couple of drinks and apparently got horny when drunk. After having to stop her earlier and his flashback Tracy was far from the mood. Lucky her friends kept her occupied for the most part with drinking games and the like. He kept her at bay with a few kisses and promises of action once they were done at the party.

"It's time to go!" Sam practically shouted as she stood up. She was as about as gracefully as a new-born colt. Amanda followed Sam to her ride as Tracy went to go get Lucy. She had wondered off some time ago to go smoke or drink or something. Once he found her she was laying on the stairs just looking up. He kicked her foot to get attention. She looked at him, he nodded his head back indicating it was time to go. She slowly got up and followed him out.

Tracy breathed in the fresh air as he and Lucy walked towards Amanda. She and Sam were standing next to a silver along with an older gentleman. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Lucy staggered back.

"You gonna be sick." He turned around and watched her for a moment. She just stood there for a moment before her face turned to stone and walked past him into the car.

Tracy rolled his neck, "What a fucking night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my beautiful SVU lovers! Sooo sorry about the late update. I had a form of writers block where i knew what i wanted done in this chapter but i wasn't sure how to do it. But now it is here & fresh off the press so sorry if there are any mistakes. Once I FINALLY have internet in my new place i plan on going over the chapters & fixing any mistakes. So please let me knew if you see one & I will fix it. **

* * *

Olivia sat on her desk going through reports. All weekend she had thought about Lucy Sky and her writing. Now come Monday here she was at her desk trying to focus on other cases. She had stuck the essays under some reports but she could still see a corner of it peeking out, distracting her.

"Olivia! Look who came by to give us a visit?" Olivia turned around to see Elliot coming in and behind him was their favorite FBI agent, George Huang. Olivia jumped up and gave the Chinese man a hug.

"Things gotten any better in Oklahoma?" She asked as she pulled away.

Huang chuckled, "Not really but I do enjoy the challenge."

"You know George, Olivia and I have been working on a new case. We really could really use your opinion." Elliot said, Olivia smiled at him. What would she do without this man?

"Of course," George nodded his head, "want me to look at it now?"

"Actually how about we take you to dinner. Does tonight work?" Elliot asked trying to cover the fact they weren't talking about an official case.

George gave the two detectives a questioning look, "That will work. Pick me up at seven?"

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Something tells me that this isn't an official case." The detectives and the FBI agent were sitting at a booth in a diner just waiting for their food to be delivered. Olivia and Elliot were on one side, George on the other. "If you were trying to bribe with food, couldn't you at least pick a nicer place?" George said as he looked around.

"Well, we could still go to our favorite hotdog stand." Elliot grinned. A waitress brought their food over before anymore could be said.

They ate their meals talking about their daily lives and how this have been. They waited until the waitress had cleared their table and the check had been paid for them to bring up the real reason why they were there.

"Do you remember Tracy McMurphy?" Olivia asked as Elliot pulled out the essays.

George nodded his head, confusion covering his face.

"Well, I have kept in touch with him. We meet up now and then. Last time we talked, Tracy informed me he believes there is girl at his school who is being abused."

"Do you have any other proof?" George asked.

"Not enough. Not enough to go make a case that the Captain or Alex will allow us to pursue." Elliot pushed the papers across the table, "We went to her school and got these."

George leaned back into his seat, "Am I allowed to see these papers?"

"Lucy's teacher gave them to us. We didn't ask for them or anything." Olivia soothed away any worries that they got them illegally.

George leaned forward and glanced through the papers, "What exactly do you want me to do with these?"

"Is are there real signs of abuse that can be used either, to help us make a case or to use in trial, or is it just poetic writing." Elliot shrugged.

"You want me to put myself on the line for you?" George looked up from the papers.

"Not for us," Olivia shook her head, "for a girl who is being abused and screaming for someone to listen. Please, George, I know it's a risk but this girl needs help. "

George looked at Olivia and the back at the papers. He knew Olivia would risk everything, even her job to save a victim. She almost had on several cases. That's one thing he always liked about her, her dedication to save people. "Alright, I'll take a look at these papers and get back to you."

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia tried to focus on the report in front of her but her mind kept wandering back to George. They had given him the papers on Monday and it was now Wednesday.

"It can't take that long to read and decided if they have any real evidence." Olivia looked over at Elliot.

"Well, Liv he is here for a conference. I'm sure he's waiting until he has time to really read them and understand them." Elliot said not looking up from his reports but knowing exactly what papers his partner was talking about.

"Working hard or hardly working?" Olivia turned around and saw George.

"Hey, Dr. Huang." Finn came up and greeted him. " I didn't know you where in town."

"Yes, just for a few days. I'm here for a conference but I couldn't resist the urge to came by and say hello." George smiled enjoying the feeling of being home. He looked across the room and saw Munch talking to another officer. "So, Munch I hear you official stepped into being sergeant, congratulations."

"Thank you. You know you're the first person to actually to actually do that. I've gotten nothing but an earful for this group." He said as he joined the group, looking specifically at Elliot.

Outside of an eye roll Elliot ignored the sergeant.

George opened his case and pulled out some papers, "I finally got to read them and I can give you my opinion on them." He handed them to Olivia.

"You guys got an active case? Since when?" Munch asked.

The FBI agent shared a look with Olivia and Elliot. "Shall we talk somewhere a little less open?" He asked.

So the group went back into one of the interview rooms.

"It's not an official case." Elliot said closing the door.

"Of course," Finn smirked, "why am I not surprised?"

"So is there really something there?" Olivia asked drawing attention back to the papers.

George was quiet for a moment before he answered, "I do believe these papers hold proof she is being abused. But it's not enough to create a case, at least not alone. You're gonna need her to confirm it. You said her name was Lucy?"

Olivia nodded.

"I'm going to need to talk to her."

"So this is one of our's?" Elliot asked almost sounding disappointed.

"Very. I think she is being abused by a family member and I do believe it is sexual. In one of them she talks about those who are suppose to protect are the ones who hurt you the worst. We need to act fast but smart. Her latest ones talk of 'sweet endings'." George said concerned.

"Hold up. What is going on?" Finn said as he and Munch were completely out of the loop.

Elliot looked at Olivia, "We can't ask you guys to risk your jobs." She said.

"But you can ask me?" George asked amused.

"Liv, a child out there suffering and if Huang is right at the hands of someone who is suppose to protect them. I'm willing take that risk if we can save her." Munch looked at her over his glasses. There were few things he took seriously and this is one of those things.

Finn nodded with his partner, "It's our job even if it's not 'Officially" our job."

Olivia looked out at the faces who surrounded her. Something she wondered if she made the wrong decision always putting her job first. That because of her job she missed out on having a family. _"No_," she thought, "_this is my family."_

* * *

**While I was writing this chapter I had realized i hadn't involed Munch & Finn. I know, how horrible lol I just love how well the group works together. Leave me reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello SVU lovers! So this chapter is what happened with Tracy & Lucy over the weekend. Because I wanted to cover alot it ended up being much longer so I had to break it into two parts. This is part 1. Hopefully I can end the weekend in the next chapter and then all the story lines will be caught up.**

* * *

Lucy laid in her bed looking up at ceiling. She had woken up at 6:00AM dying of thirst and her alarm going off for her birth control went off. She gotten her drink and pill but once she returned to bed she found herself unable to go back to sleep. She rolled over, waking up her phone to look at the time. It was now noon. Deciding to get up she took her clothes and went to go shower.

As the almost burning water washed over her she thought of last night. Mike had taken them all home and saved her for last. Last night her drunk mind thought nothing of the fact that to take her home last was out-of-the-way but now she realized he had probably planned it.

"_Can I just sit here for a moment?" Lucy asked, she didn't want to go in just yet. Since it had taken almost two hours to drive back and take everyone home she had pretty much sobered up but she was feeling queasy and wasn't sure if she could move yet. Since her eleventh birthday Lucy hated car rides. _

"_Of course." Mike nodded his head and turned off the car. For a moment they sat in silence. Lucy leaned her head against the cool window, taking deep breaths trying to ease her stomach. She flinched when a hand petted her hair back. _

"_You gonna be okay?" Miked asked, concern in his voice, "Here, I'm always running cold." Mike grabbed her face in between his hands. The coolness instant calmed her queasiness. Lucy closed her eyes enjoying his hands of her face. Normally she hated being touched. She only ever allowed Adam to give her hugs as she never saw him as a threat but even then those hugs happened rarely. But this man who she had only met and was cautious of earlier this evening, she was allowing him to touch her. She even found herself leaning in closer to him. Maybe she had to be more drunk then she realized but at this moment her heart ached with the need to be touched by another person. Tears leaked from her eyes, as a child she was always hugging and touching people. Sometimes her mother had worried that she was too friendly with people. Something else that changed when she turned eleven. After that she flinched at every touch. _

"_What's wrong?" Mike asked rubbing her tears away with his thumbs. Lucy opened her eyes and realized just how close she got to him. Their faces were inches away. She licked her lips as she stared into his eyes. He slowly leaned in, but stopped before they touched. Lucy leaned into the kiss. She sighed as his cool lips moved against hers. She grabbed his shirt in between his hands bring their bodies even closer. Just as the kiss grew more intense Mike broke away._

"_Oh, Lucy. This is wrong. You're so young." He said as he rested his forehead against her's. They stared at each other for a moment before he kissed her again. _

Lucy was knocked out of her flashback when she heard banging on the door, "Lucy, hurry up! I gotta use the bathroom."

"Go use the other one." She yelled back her at brother as she started to wash her hair. The water was starting to cool so she quickly hurried and finished her shower. Once finished she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her as she threw her hair into a bun. She wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at herself. Something had happened last night. She wasn't sure what but she had actually enjoyed kissing Mike last night. She touched her lips and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on them. Mike made her and what they did last night feel good. It had been so long she actually felt happy. What happened in this house ruined her happiness. Being drunk or high didn't make her feel happy. They just helped her forget the hell she was living in but it always ended. The euphoria she had felt since their kisses last night still ran through her blood. As Lucy dried and dressed herself she decided she wasn't going to allow her happiness to die.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSV USVUSVUSVU

Tracy sat at the table enjoying his cereal as a late lunch as he waited for his dad to finish his shower. He had a therapy session today and his dad was going to take him. Tracy knew he needed to talk about what had happened at the party and even though he knew it was going to be hard for both of them, his dad needed to be in the room. He heard the shower turn off as he put his bowl in the sink and washed it.

"Ready ta go?" Sean asked his son running his fingers through his damp hair, trying to dry it a little more. He had a little Irish accent that would get thicker when he got upset or was nervous.

Tracy nodded his head and they walked out their door. Once they were outside the apartment building Sean patted himself down realizing he left his wallet in the apartment.

"I'll be right back." He said as he headed up.

Tracy leaned up against the building as he dug a cigarette and lighter out of his hoodie's pocket. He light it up then tucked one of his hands in his pocket. He was half way done with it when his father came back down.

"Oi! Whatda ya think yer?" Sean asked as he grabbed Tracy's cigarette, "Ya know da rule. Yer only allowed one after therapy. What kind fared ya take me for?" Sean shook his head taking a drag from the cigarette.

Tracy shrugged his shoulders.

"Come 'ere." Sean grabbed Tracy's shoulders as they walked down the street and he finished the cigarette.

They arrived at the building and headed up to the office.

"Do ya want me to come in with ya?" Sean asked Tracy once they checked in and were now waiting. Tracy just nodded his head. Sean could tell today was going to be tough by the way Tracy was acting. While he was never jumping for joy when they went, he usually wasn't so quiet. He kissed the top of his son's head conveying he knew something was wrong and he was there for him.

"Tracy, she's ready for you." The secretary told them as she opened the door for them.

Tracy took a deep breath as he and his father went in.

Dr. Roo was sitting in an over-stuffed chair as they walked and writing on a notepad. They sat down on the couch across from her. Dr. Huang, from SVU had suggested her to them once Sean was given full custody of Tracy. Tracy enjoyed Dr. Roo. Even though she was a very friendly woman she was also very professional. Tracy opened up to her much faster than he thought he was going to. She had long brown hair which she usually had down. She was always wearing long skirts and peasants shirts. Her earrings were usually some kind of feathers. She had a hoop nose ring and a stud lip ring. He was honestly very surprised to learn she was a therapist and that Dr. Huang had thought very high of her. When Dr. Huang talked of her he was not expecting the hippie woman he met. Even though she was more relaxed than average therapist she was still very good at her job. She had opened her own practice five years after working and it was booming. People came to her because she honestly cared about them and she never treated them like they were crazy or talked down to them. Her patients were more than a pay check to her.

"Hello, Tracy, Sean." She greeted them as they sat down. "How as your week been?"

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Feed me some reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello SVU lovers. sorry for the late update. This chapter was a lot harder to write then i thought & i'm still not entirely happy with it but we'll see how it goes.**

* * *

Lucy sat on the floor working on her homework as she watched TV. Jude sat next to her on the couch playing on his tablet. She was having a hard time to focus on the book in front of her. She had promised Jude she would stay for dinner but the closer it got the more she thought about bolting out the door. She took a deep breath as she focused back on her math.

"Jude! Lucy! Dinner is ready." Her mother called for them. Lucy chewed her bottom lip as she followed Jude into the kitchen. Her parents were already sitting down as they joined them.

"This is so nice." Her mother, Janie said as food was passed around, "It's been so long since we've all been here eating dinner. I'm so glad we get do this." Her father, Bill agreed.

Lucy sat back in her chair her arms crossed in front of her. Jude served her some food and begged with his eyes for this to go smoothly. Their parents were already taking about her father's job.. ucy focused on her food stabbing at it and chewing as fast as possible.

"Lucy?" Her mothered called for her attention.

"What?" She asked looking up.

"Your fathered asked you a question." Janie nodded towards him.

Lucy looked over at him, waiting to for him to speak.

"How has school been?" He asked

"Fine." She said curtly.

"Your mother says you've been getting into fights and your bad grades haven't been improving." Bill said sternly.

Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

"Where were you last night. It's the first I've been home for almost two weeks and you can't stay for dinner? You need to stop going to these parties. They're effecting your school life." He chewed on his food as he waited for her to answer.

Lucy stared at him with shock on her face, "The parties are not why I'm failing school."

"You're hanging out with the wrong group of people-" Bill started but Lucy interrupted him.

"I have one friend!" Lucy yelled.

Before anymore could be said over the topic, Janie changed the subject to Jude. Jude answered his mother and father's questions for the rest of dinner. Lucy just silently ate her food. She was excused after everyone had finished dinner.

She grabbed her books from the living room and raced into her room. Once in she slide down the door and couldn't stop the tears. She locked the door then crawled to her bed. She reached underneath her bed and pulled out a box. In it was weed along with her pipe, grinder and some filters. She prepared a bowl. She opened her window as she smoked the bowl. She started to feel the effects before she even finished it. She threw off her day clothes then pulled on pajama bottom's and then an over-sized t-shirt. She stumbled to her door and unlocked it. She wandered into the empty kitchen filling up a cup of water. She finished it, refilled it then went back to bed. She enjoyed the weight of her body as the weed pulled her to sleep.

Lucy woke up when she felt his weight on top of her. She was still high from the weed she smoked before bed but she was aware of what was going on. She pushed at him trying to get him off of her.

"No daddy, please." She begged.

He kissed her forehead, "It's okay, baby." He whispered.

Lucy couldn't stop the tears from leaking from her eyes,"I don't want too."

Bill ignored her pleases as he moved her pants and shoved himself into her.

Lucy whimpered at the pain of the intrusion but remained quite after that. She learned to not make any sounds. She never wanted Jude to walk in on them and her mother pretended to not hear her daughter's cries as her husband went into Lucy's bed. She just stared up at the ceiling. When it had first started she use to pray the same pray from Forest Gump but no one ever heard her or saved her so she stopped after a year.

Bill finished and rolled over. He laid there for a moment before he got up. He kissed her cheek.

"Our little secret, honey." He whispered in her ear. He chuckled as he tucked her hair behind her ear then left closing the door. She waited until she heard the soft click then she got up ripping her sheets off. She ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She sat under the hot stream. Her skin was burning as the almost boiling water pelted her.

Lucy had no idea how long she had been in the shower but she had been shivering for away before she crawled out of it. She wrapped a towel around her then grabbed extra sheets from the storage closet in the hallway. She locked herself in her room and made her bed. She threw the offensive sheets and clothes into her hamper. As she crawled into bed the sun was filtering through her window and her alarm was going off. She popped her birth control then fell asleep. She didn't wake up until her alarm went off the next morning.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVSUVSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU SVUSVUSVUSVU

Tracy watched as his father moved around the kitchen preparing them dinner.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

Sean stopped what he was doing and turned around to face his son.

"What? No, of course not. Why'd ya say that?" He asked confusion covering his face.

"Because of what I said in therapy, about the party." Tracy played with his fingers, not looking at his father.

Sean continued cooking as he shook his head at Tracy.

"No I aint mad. Ye're young, ya should be going to parties. Listen, I know Dr. Roo says ya need the tell Sam the truth and I agree with her." He paused and turned around to face his son. "She needs to know what ye're dealing wit. She doesn't know that ya have things ye're goin through and that you need a partner who is willing to wait and go with through them with ya. It's not fair to her and it's not fair to ya." Sean walked away from the stove and crouched in front of Tracy. "I think you're reaching the point where if you don't tell her now things are gonna blow up in your face. Either tell her soon or break it off, son." Sean stroked the side of Tracy's face. Tracy nodded his head. Sean smiled the returned to cooking dinner.

The rest of the night was calm. They ate their dinner, Tracy finished his homework and watched TV before calling it a night.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know  
**


End file.
